


Última oportunidad

by MissKirigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Nervousness, One Shot, POV Third Person, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shyness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKirigiri/pseuds/MissKirigiri
Summary: Ha llegado el día en que los alumnos de 3o se gradúan para terminar una etapa y avanzar a la siguiente fase. El club de volleyball de Karasuno se despide de cuatro de sus integrantes: aunque todos están apenados por la marcha de sus amigos, una pequeña chica rubia es la que más agitada parece mostrarse...Después de todo, ¡esta es su última oportunidad para declararse a su senpai!





	Última oportunidad

Hoy es el último día de clase. Aunque parece un día normal, la alegría que rezuman los adolescentes que caminan hacia la preparatoria acompañada de los pétalos de cerezo que sobrevuelan las calles, dan una idea clara del acontecimiento que va a tener lugar hoy: el fin de una etapa llena de recuerdos para empezar otra nueva.

—Buenos días...—con una mano temblorosa, una pequeña chica de cabello rubio y expresión intranquila abre la entrada del pabellón del club de volley.—¡¿H-Hinata?!

Lo primero que los ojos de Yachi encuentran al otro lado de la puerta es a Hinata llorando a lágrima viva.

—¡¡Yachi-san!!—exclama ruidosamente el chico al ver a la muchacha.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!?—camina apresuradamente hacia su amigo, preocupada por la desastrosa mueca que éste arrastra. Apoya una mano en el hombro del muchacho, que solloza un par de veces, incapaz de decir nada.

—¿Qué va a ser?—Kageyama se mete en la conversación con su usual cara de pocos amigos, mosqueado con la actitud de su _middle blocker._ —Llora porque hoy se marchan los mayores.

—¡¡No quiero _deshpedirme_ de nadie!!—clama Shoyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hinata-kun no puede controlar sus desbordantes emociones.—afirma una voz femenina que se cuela por la oreja derecha de Yachi.—Está demasiado abrumado y por eso no puede aguantar el llanto.

Hitoka gira su cabeza, topándose de lleno con el perfectamente moldeado rostro de Shimizu: ojos azul zafiro, pestañas largas, piel sedosa, cabello azabache y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios carnosos justo al lado de un sexy lunar. _Todo eso en conjunto está esbozando una sonrisa mientras la mira directamente a ella, ¿verdad?_

Como la coca-cola con los mentos, la emoción de presenciar tal expresión angelical de su senpai mezclada con la agitación que arrastra desde hace casi cuatro semanas provocan un sobresalto desmesurado acompañado de un visible sonrojo en la asustadiza rubia.

—¡S-S-Shimizu-san!—tartamudea, y para colmo, tres veces.—¡¡Buenos días!!

Saluda con brío a su superior acompañando sus palabras con una reverencia. La morena ríe un poco, extrañada por el inusual comportamiento de la kouhai.

—Hitoka-chan, ¿cómo es que estás siendo tan formal? Tu actitud me recuerda a la que tenías cuando te recluté para la prueba de mánager.

—Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa...—lamenta cabizbaja. Y no, no es que esté un poco nerviosa: esta vez la ansiedad parece estar a punto de arrastrarla hacia la otra orilla del río.

 

Y mira que Yachi es una chica intranquila por naturaleza. Acostumbrada a sufrir de inquietudes y miedos, hasta ella cree que la situación de hoy es excesivamente peliaguda para su estabilidad mental y emocional.

Levanta la mirada para observar una vez más el apacible rostro de Kiyoko: parece que está a punto de decirle algo. ¿Qué podría ser?

¿La consolará porque sabe que Yachi la echará demasiado de menos?

¿La animará diciéndole que está más cerca de ser adulta?

¿Le recordará que a partir de ahora será ella la mánager del equipo?

Diga lo que le diga, nada se podría acercar lo suficiente a la tierna realidad que invade el corazón de Hitoka: no solo lleva meses enamorada de su querida senpai, si no que se ha prometido a ella misma que hoy, el último día que compartirían juntas, se declararía y le revelaría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡¡¡KIYOKO-SAN!!!—irrumpiendo en el gimnasio, Nishinoya y Tanaka vociferan en alto el nombre de la chica a la vez que corren hacia ella con el objetivo de abrazarla. Como es de esperar, Shimizu se agacha para evitar el placaje de los chicos, que aterrizan de plancha en el suelo.

—¿Vais a hacer eso hasta el último día de clase?—pregunta Kageyama.

—¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! ¡Hoy más de lo normal!—declara el líbero.—¡¡Es nuestra última oportunidad de admirar la belleza de Kiyoko-san!!

—¡Noya-san, menos mal que vosotros seguís aquí el curso que viene! ¡No podría soportar que tú y Tanaka-san os graduarais también!

—¡Shoyo, me conmueves!

—P-parece que algunas cosas no cambian nunca, ¿verdad?—le comenta inhibidamente Yachi a Shimizu.—Intentan conquistarte hasta el final.

—Sí, eso parece...—dice con desinterés.—Espero que no la tomen contigo una vez me vaya.—sonríe.

—¡Lo dudo bastante! Tú eres mucho mejor que yo... Es normal que tengas tantas personas detrás de ti.—alega tímidamente.—(Siendo yo una de esas personas, puedo dar fe de ello.).

—Todos tenemos un encanto especial en nuestro interior, Hitoka-chan.

—Los míos deben haberse perdido cuando nací.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?—esboza una amable sonrisa plagada de calidez.—Eres una chica adorable y buena. Un poco nerviosa, quizás...—ríe.—Pero creo que ese es uno de tus puntos fuertes.

Le guiña su ojo izquierdo a la kouhai, que se queda petrificada por unos instantes, tratando de procesar la situación.

¿¡Kiyoko Shimizu le ha guiñado un ojo!? ¡No solo eso, si no que encima la ha alabado!

—(¡Mi corazón late tan rápido que duele...!).—se lleva una mano al pecho, donde puede sentir el replicar de los latidos.—(Y mi cara debe estar más roja que un tomate... ¡Es imposible! ¡Hoy no puedo controlarme bien! ¡¡Acabará notando que hay algo raro en mí!! ¡¡No quiero que lo descubra antes de la declaración!!).

—Hitoka-chan, debo hablar con el profesor.—la voz de Kiyoko devuelve a Hitoka a la realidad: desafortunadamente, es para despedirse.—Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡De acuerdo!

Se despide con torpeza de la morena, que se dirige a la salida del pabellón para finiquitar sus tareas.

 

 

Una vez se encuentran todos los integrantes presentes en el polideportivo, Ukai, Takeda, Shimizu y Daichi reúnen a todo el equipo para la última charla del curso: Yachi y Kageyama deben arrastrar a Hinata, que sigue moqueando como un bebé, y que se niega a aceptar que ese va a ser el último momento que vivirá el equipo actual.

—¡No quiero despedir a los graduados!—forcejea con Tobio para librarse de él.

—¡Eres malditamente persistente, estúpido...!—se queja el _setter_ , que debe esquivar los cabezazos de su compañero.

—Hinata, vamos, no seas infantil.—Koushi interviene entre los dos chicos para darle una colleja en el coco a Shoyo.

—¡D-de acuerdo, Sugawara-san!

Mientras Kageyama se enfada porque Hinata obedece a Sugawara pero a él no, Yachi esboza una inquieta sonrisa a la vez que junta sus manos en un intento de permanecer tranquila. Su mirada se dirige sin control alguno hacia la mánager del equipo, que coloca un mechón de su flequillo por detrás de la oreja...

—(¡Demasiado sexy!)—se pone roja como un tomate al presenciar tal acto plagado de erotismo.

—Ejem.—Ukai aclara su garganta.—Ya que hoy es el último día de clase, Takeda-sensei y yo vamos a dejar que el capitán del equipo diga unas palabras.

Todos pasan a mirar a Daichi, a excepción de cierta jovencita despistada, que continúa manteniendo sus vivos ojos sobre Shimizu.

—Bueno, este momento está siendo un poco difícil para mí.—se sincera.—Así que creo que voy a ser directo: hoy, Sugawara, Azumane, Shimizu y yo nos graduamos de Karasuno. Es un día muy importante para los alumnos de 3o, pero a la vez es una fecha algo triste, pues nuestro gran paso hacia la universidad significa dejar atrás un cúmulo de memorias y recuerdos creados en este lugar: muchos de ellos pertenecientes a este sitio en concreto, el club de volleyball.

A pesar de que es solo el inicio del discurso, muchos de los presentes empiezan a emocionarse: los ojos de Hinata vuelven a humedecerse, y Sugawara y Asahi, que hasta ahora parecían estar fingiendo normalidad, comienzan a sacar a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yamaguchi, Tanaka y Nishinoya también se ven afectados...

—Nosotros, los cuervos que han vuelto a volar, hemos sido capaces de grandes cosas. Juntos hemos logrado hechos y victorias que marcarán para siempre nuestras vidas. ¡Hoy es el día en el que debemos echar un vistazo atrás y observar todo lo que hemos realizado!

Incluso Tsukishima y Kageyama no parecen ajenos a la emoción del ambiente.

Hitoka, con los párpados incontrolablemente acuosos, vuelve a mirar a la chica que le gusta: parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantener la compostura, pero ni siquiera Kiyoko es capaz de guardar las formas a la perfección en una situación de tal calibre.

—Está bien llorar, pero debemos celebrar nuestra despedida con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.—dice, tratando de dar ejemplo a sus compañeros de equipo a la vez que habla con una voz más y más temblorosa.—¡No vamos a morir! Podremos seguir viéndonos, y...

—¡¡DAICHI-SAN!!—Shoyo, Ryuunosuke y Yu se abalanzan contra el capitán, abrazándolo con tanta intensidad hasta el punto de casi tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Daichi!—Koushi y Asahi se unen a la piña, seguidos por el resto de miembros del equipo. Yachi observa el grupo desde fuera, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—(¿Q-qué hago ahora? ¿Debería unirme? ¿Si intento meterme caerán acaso en mi presencia? Soy demasiado pequeña en comparación a ellos...).—su mente empieza a divagar, como es usual en ella. Sin darse cuenta, su muñeca es agarrada por una mano femenina -la única que puede haber aparte de la suya- que la arrastra con suavidad hacia los chicos.

—¡...!—a su derecha tiene a Sugawara, que pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros para unirla al abrazo grupal. Por otro lado, a su izquierda... Está Shimizu, que apoya gentilmente su mano en la cabeza de Yachi, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello áureo de la joven.—(¡¡S-Shimizu-san...!!).

 

A pesar de la emoción que siente por la situación en la que se encuentra, no puede evitar fijarse en como una pequeña lágrima sale del ojo de su senpai.

—(También está triste por la despedida...).—piensa Hitoka.—(Y pensar que este abrazo va a ser el último del equipo...).

Se aferra con fuerza a Koushi y a Kiyoko, poniendo de su parte para fundirse con el resto del grupo.

 

 

—Yachi, espero que te diviertas mucho con Hinata y el resto en estos años que te quedan.—Sugawara le da la mano a la chica a la vez que le sonríe con dulzura.

—¡S-sí! ¡Intentaré trabajar duro en mi papel como mánager! ¡Y trataré de controlar junto a Ennoshita-san a Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-san!—declara con decisión.

 

—Diviértete mucho, Yachi.—el siguiente en despedirse formalmente es Azumane, cuya mano equivale a dos de la muchacha.

—Buena suerte en la universidad.—desea.—¡Y lo siento mucho por asustarme de ti la primera vez que te vi!

 

—Yachi, ¿estás bien?—cuando llega al tercer graduado, la chica ya no es capaz de controlar más el llanto, teniendo que pasar su mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que nacen.

—No...—niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.—No quiero despedirme.—solloza.

—Entiendo como te sientes.—apoya su mano en el hombro de la joven.—Las despedidas son duras. Tampoco quieres separarte de Shimizu, ¿verdad?

Hitoka levanta el rostro, algo sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Daichi.

—Las dos habéis hecho muy buenas migas, después de todo. Incluso conseguiste que se abriera más con todos nosotros.—sonríe.—Eres la primera persona en tres años que ha conseguido esa hazaña.

—No creo que sea así...

—Es difícil de creer para ti porque nunca viste a la Shimizu antes de Yachi.—bromea el ex-capitán.

 _¿¡“Shimizu antes de Yachi”!?_ ¡Daichi lo hace sonar como si Kiyoko se hubiera enamorado de ella!

—S-s-s-supongo que si tú lo dices será por algo.—sisea múltiples veces, con la cabeza sobrecalentada: le da la mano a su senpai para continuar el procedimiento que tomó con los anteriores.—¡Ha-haremos un gran esfuerzo para que Karasuno siga volando!

 

Tras acabar con los tres chicos falta una última persona por despedir.

Cuando Yachi se acerca a Shimizu ve a la morena hablando con Nishinoya, más animada de lo usual (efectos provocados seguramente por la nostalgia de ser el último día), y cuando el chico se da la vuelta para marcharse, no solo irradia más energía de la usual, si no que adornando su rostro hay una sonrisa especial que difiere de sus habituales gestos de orgullo y poder.

Esta vez, Yuu sonríe de regocijo, inocencia y alegría en su estado más puro.

—(Supongo que él también tiene cosas que concluir con Shimizu-san.).—no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente cuando el líbero pasa por su lado.

—Hitoka-chan.—la mánager es la primera en hablar cuando finalmente quedan cara a cara.—Tienes los ojos hinchados.—señala.

—¡Ah, em, sí!—avergonzada por su comentario, se queda sin saber qué decir.—¡No puedo evitarlo!—exclama ruborizada.

—Lo sé, lo sé.—como ya ha hecho algunas veces anteriormente, se acerca a su kouhai para tocar con delicadeza su cabellera, con una sonrisa maternal y protectora. Yachi permanece en silencio, incapaz de observar a los ojos de su senpai sabiendo que en unas horas llegará el momento de confesar sus sentimientos.

Solo se queda quieta, dejando que los tenues movimientos de Shimizu la consuelen sin saber nada.

Se limita a sonrosarse una vez más, tratando de aplacar cualquier aflicción con la amabilidad que su senpai siempre ha mostrado hacia ella.

Quizás Daichi tenía razón. Pero aún así... ¿Qué posibilidades tenía con alguien como Kiyoko?

—¡...!—se estremece al sentir los fríos dedos de la chica entrelazarse levemente con los suyos. Esta vez sí que levanta la cabeza para echar un vistazo al rostro contrariado de Shimizu.

—Estarás bien sin mí.—pronuncia con una seguridad infranqueable.—Hitoka-chan, ya sabes como ser una mánager ejemplar, ¿verdad?

—Y-yo... Sí que sé.—responde la pequeña, conmocionada.—Pero tengo un poco de miedo. Ni siquiera ha empezado oficialmente el horario escolar, ya que solo los clubes están reunidos a esta hora... Y el ambiente ya es demasiado triste.

Kiyoko suelta la muñeca de Hitoka.

—Todavía quedan siete horas antes de la última despedida. Es bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Ojalá fuera comparable a los meses que he pasado aquí desde que me uní.—sonríe.—¡Ha sido divertidísimo! ¡Y he podido entrar en un mundo que desconocía por completo anteriormente! También me ha permitido conocer gente maravillosa, como Hinata, Yamaguchi...

Juguetea nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—...También a ti.—musita avergonzada.—Eres una amiga... Muy preciada para mí.

 

Antes de poder continuar, un Hinata desconsolado acompañado de un Kageyama sufriendo interiormente por mantener una apariencia _cool_ mientras está con los demás interrumpen su discurso.

La mano de Shimizu deja de acariciar su cabeza, y los ojos cobalto de la mánager centran su atención en los dos ruidosos chicos. Yachi también pasa a mirarlos, algo desconcertada todavía de si misma y de lo que estaba a punto de admitir antes de tiempo.

—Hinata-kun, ¿estás bien...?

—¡¡Shimizu-san, te echaremos de menos!!

—¡Hinata, deja de llorar y habla en condiciones!

—(...Casi me dejo llevar por la situación, a pesar de que ahora son las despedidas del club. Menos mal que han aparecido Hinata y Kageyama-kun...).—piensa helada la rubia.—(¡Que demonios, casi me declaro a Shimizu-san antes de tiempo! ¿¿¡¡Qué habría pasado si me hubiera declarado y hubieran aparecido entonces Hinata y Kageyama-kun!!?? ¡Hubiera sido la situación más incómoda de mi vida!).

 

 

—...—con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pupitre, Yachi perdura muerta en el asiento de clase.—(No he podido hablar más con Shimizu-san desde la interrupción... ¡Soy un completo desastre!).

Se incorpora para consultar la hora que marca el reloj de clase: quedan unos diez minutos para que termine el receso. El tiempo que dispone para hablar con Shimizu se le va agotando, ¿y ella qué hace?

¡¡Quedarse frita en su lugar sin atreverse a buscar a Kiyoko!!

—(¡A este paso la próxima vez que le hable ya será para declararme! ¡Me decidí a hacerlo hace casi un mes, pero ahora que la hora está cerca casi no estoy concienciada!).—lamenta en silencio.—(¿Debería ir ahora a su aula? Pero supongo que todos estarán escribiendo sus mensajes de fin de curso en la pizarra. No puedo molestarles en un momento tan crucial como ese. ¡¡Y ni siquiera sé que podría decirle a Shimizu-san!!).

—¿Yachi-san?—Hitoka alza la mirada para observar a Shoyo, que yace de pie al lado de su mesa.—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es el último día de curso! ¿No estás feliz?

—¿Ya se te ha pasado la llantera, Hinata?

—¡Ugh...! ¡Me emocioné en el club, pero ahora estoy ansioso de terminar las clases!

—...¡Te envidio!—suelta repentinamente la chica.—¡Yo también quiero no tener preocupaciones! ¡Pero solo hago que dar vueltas al mismo asunto en mi cabeza!

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?—el chico, al principio desconcertado con la actitud de su amiga, cambia a una expresión más iluminada cuando se le enciende una bombilla sobre lo que le puede estar ocurriendo a Yachi.—¡¡¡YACHI-SAN!!! ¡¿No me digas que piensas declararte a algún senpai?!

—¡¡¿Eh?!!

—¡Es eso, ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso estás tan nerviosa!—clama con una reluciente sonrisa.—¡¿Puedo saber quién es?!

—¡¡N-no!!—apresura en contestar.—Lo siento, Hinata: ¡pero es privado!

—¿¿Entonces realmente vas a declararte??

Ella empalidece al darse cuenta de que se ha expuesto ella misma.

—Bueno, yo...—empieza a decir algo, pero no sabe qué decir: así que cierra nuevamente la boca para dejar que el silencio hable por ella.

—¡Debes hacerlo, Yachi-san! ¡Si estás enamorada de alguien de 3o hoy es tu última oportunidad!—por otro lado, Hinata continúa animándola a tomar ese paso tan complicado e imposible de visualizar.

—¡Está bien, lo entiendo! Pero baja un poco la voz, por favor.

Hinata tiene razón: hoy es el último día de Shimizu en la preparatoria, y por lo tanto, el último momento que puede estar junto a ella. Es su última oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos y ser rechazada por su senpai.

 

Porque Yachi no tiene realmente esperanza alguna de que su amor vaya a ser correspondido. ¿Como podría una chica tan perfecta como Kiyoko fijarse en alguien como Hitoka, tan pequeña, paranoica, aprensiva e insegura?  
¿Como podría alguien con tantos pretendientes... Elegirla a ella?

¿Shimizu aceptaría salir con otra chica?

¿Acaso tomará enserio la declaración de Yachi, o se pensará que su kouhai solo la admira demasiado?

Es cierto que la admira. Pero de idolatrar a una senpai a querer besarla y abrazarla hasta el fin de los tiempos hay un poco de trecho, ¿verdad?

Tiene todas las de perder en esta situación. Pero total... Aunque no le diga nada sobre sus sentimientos, perderán el contacto y probablemente no se verán nunca más. No es que algo vaya a cambiar.

Su confesión rechazada solo se convertirá en una nueva fortaleza, un recuerdo bonito de su primer año en el Karasuno que la ayudaría en el futuro a seguir avanzando.

—Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, Hinata...—asevera inquieta.—La ceremonia de despedida de los de 3o es a última hora, ¿verdad? Después de eso, cada uno hará lo que quiera. Algunos se irán directamente a casa, otros se despedirán de los profesores...

¿Qué hará Shimizu después de que le den el diploma?

Seguramente tendrá que rechazar a muchos de sus enamorados (y enamoradas) que se atrevan a intentar salir con ella.

—...Creo que mi senpai es una de esas personas que estará muy solicitada por sus compañeros y kouhais.—se siente rara refiriéndose a Kiyoko, una persona tan cercana a ella y Shoyo, como “mi senpai”.

—¿Es popular?

—Muy popular.—asiente.—Demasiado popular.

Es tan popular que al menos tiene la certeza de que no será la única rechazada hoy.

—¡¡Muchos ánimos, Yachi-san!! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!—levanta un puño. La chica no puede evitar sonreír con ternura.

—Gracias, Hinata.

 

 

El discurso de cierre del curso es un tanto aburrido para los alumnos de 1o y 2o, aunque es como una bomba letal de emociones para los de 3o: las primeras hileras de alumnos, formadas solo por recién graduados, han explotado en llanto a medida que el director iba hablando.

Yachi, por su lado, se retuerce en su sitio con los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas. Cada palabra del sermón final le hace recordar que los minutos pasan, y que una vez termine la ceremonia, llegará el momento en que deba hablar con Shimizu.

Su última oportunidad.

Ugh. Aún queda un rato para que acabe oficialmente el curso, pero ya siente las piernas entumecidas y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Encima Hinata la va a obligar ahora a declararse. No puede echarse atrás aunque quiera.

Y la gota que colma el vaso es que tiene de nuevo ganas de llorar, ya no solo por la chica que le gusta, si no por el evento en general.

 

—...Y para concluir mi discurso, quiero desear suerte a todos mis amigos y compañeros que han compartido estos tres maravillosos cursos conmigo. Eso es todo.

Una horda de aplausos acompañada de algún que otro silbido concluyen la dedicatoria del alumno más aplicado de 3o, dando por finalizados los discursos y pasando a la entrega de diplomas: cuando Shimizu es llamada para recoger el suyo, Yachi siente como varios murmuros se levantan entre sus compañeros de clase, todos halagando la belleza de la senpai y el elegante porte con el que camina al escenario.

—Es tan guapa...—comenta maravillado un chico.

—¿Has visto que alta y atractiva es?—pregunta retóricamente una chica.—¡Quiero ser como ella!

Hitoka quiere gritar y darles la razón, pero permanece callada por razones obvias.

Aunque es difícil mantenerse en silencio cuando el momento más crucial de su vida se acerca: antes de darse cuenta, los profesores los están haciendo levantarse de sus asientos, dando por finalizada la graduación.

¿¿Eso que significa?? ¡MUERTE!

—(¿¿¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora???)—piensa estresada en su cabeza mientras camina entre la marea de compañeros, vigilando sus alrededores.—(¿Buscar a Shimizu-san? ¡Pero eso supondría declararme ya! ¡¡MI CORAZÓN NO ESTÁ PREPARADO TODAVÍA!!).

¿Dónde está? ¿¿Dónde está Shimizu?? ¡El caos en la cabeza de Yachi no la deja pensar bien!

—Yachi-san.

—¡AH, SÍ!—no puede evitar chillar en cuanto escucha su nombre siendo llamado.—¿Ka-Kageyama-kun?—para su sorpresa, el emisor no es otro que Kageyama.—¿Qué pasa?

Intenta disimular que lo tiene todo bajo control, pero el rubor ardiente en sus mejillas y su tono de voz tembloroso y gritón deben indicar que no hay __nada__  bajo control.

—Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y yo íbamos a comer juntos. Hinata me ha pedido... No.—se rasca la oreja.—Nos preguntábamos si querrías venir con nosotros.

—¿Hinata te lo ha pedido?

A pesar de que el chico haya corregido la frase cuando la decía, Yachi ha entendido el comienzo de esta.

—Sí, aunque me ha dicho que tenías que hacer algo.

_¡¡Maldición, Hinata no perdona nada!!_

—¡Ah, bueno!—finge una risa.—Sí, sí que tengo que hacer algo, pero... Si tengo tiempo me uniré a vosotros.

—De acuerdo.

El moreno se aleja para regresar con alguien, seguramente Shoyo, y Hitoka observa a su alrededor, buscando una sedosa y brillante cabellera azabache y un par de ojos diamantinos.

—(Dudo que Shimizu-san abandone tan rápido la escuela.).—cierra un puño, decidida.—¡Voy a buscarla!—murmura en voz baja.

 

¡Esta es mi última oportunidad!

 

 

De alguna manera, la pequeña chica ha terminado entrando de nuevo en el edificio de la preparatoria, caminando por los pasadizos casi vacíos del centro: se ha topado con varias personas, pero ninguna es la que ella buscaba.

—(No la he visto afuera, así que debe estar por aq...)—gira de lleno para tomar las escaleras y subir de piso, interrumpiendo por poco una declaración de amor: asustada, se esconde de nuevo tras la pared y cubre su boca con las manos para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de ruido.—(¡Uwaaa! ¡Por muy poco casi arruino la vida de dos personas!).

La preparatoria es ahora un campo de batalla, después de todo: una guerra regida por el amor.

—(¡¡Hitoka, tranquilízate!!).—se pega las mejillas con sus manos, y echa a correr por el camino que ha tomado para venir para cambiar de ruta.—(¡Tengo que encontrar a Shimizu-san, pero sin causar un estropicio a ser posible! ¡¡Debí haber hecho caso a mi imaginación!!)—lamenta.—(¡Si hubiera buscado a Shimizu-san antes, ahora no estaría buscándola en un lugar tan grande como este...!).

Una de sus ideas paranoicas alumbra la luz roja de su cabeza, activando la alarma.

 

¿¡Y qué si Kiyoko ya se ha marchado a casa!?

—¡Maldición, no tengo remedio...!—se apiada en voz alta de ella misma, suspirando y arrastrando sus pies.—¿Qué haré ahora si realmente se ha ido...? ¿¡Y si se las ha arreglado para evitar a todos sus pretendientes!? ¡Si ese es el caso, estoy perdida!

Antes de continuar hablando sola, cierra la boca y agudiza el oído: está escuchando algo, un sonido de fondo que no es uno cualquiera. Intrigada por el origen de éste, avanza silenciosamente por el pasillo captando toda su atención en la que parece ser la procedencia de la resonancia.

La clase 2-3. Esos números captan su atención: es el aula de Nishinoya.

—(Eso que suena... ¿Son sollozos?).—piensa a medida que se acerca.—(¿Alguien está llorando? Por el tono parece que es un chico. Y se me hace excesivamente familiar.).

Algo cohibida, llega a la puerta del salón. Sin pensárselo demasiado, apoya su mano en el pomo y lo gira lentamente: si la persona que hay al otro lado es la que ella cree que es, la situación no será tan desastrosa si resulta ser un desconocido.

—...—abre un poco la comisura de sus labios, sorprendida de presenciar la silueta del muchacho que encabezaba la lista de posibles remitentes.—¿Nishinoya-san?

Los hombros tensionados del chico se dan la vuelta lentamente para observar a Yachi: su expresión, normalmente plagada de orgullo, vigor, optimismo y fiereza, está ahora cubierta por una capa de lágrimas, un rubor sobre sus mejillas y nariz y unos labios temblorosos.

—Ah, Yachi-san.—se pasa un brazo por los ojos.—Perdón, no te escuché entrar.

—No, perdóname tú a mí...—se disculpa apenada y sobrecogida a partes iguales. Camina hacia su compañero de equipo, decidida a consolarle.—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que estás llorando?

Busca un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su falda, uno de color rosa pálido adornado con florecitas: pensaba usarlo para secar sus lágrimas en cuanto Shimizu la rechazara.

Pero parece que Nishinoya se le ha adelantado.

—Gracias.—el chico agarra con cuidado el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.—Es curioso, pensaba que ya no quedaría nadie dentro de la preparatoria. Pero estabas tú.

Esboza una sonrisa que expresa de todo menos felicidad.

—Sí... Estoy buscando a alguien.—musita. Yuu no dice nada más, limitándose a enjugar sus párpados.—¿Que hacías tú aquí, Nishinoya-san?

Es la primera vez que debe ser ella la que saque los temas de conversación con Nishinoya y no al revés.

—He venido a recoger algo que me había dejado en el cajón de mi pupitre.

—Ya veo.—sonríe. Yuu sabe que Hitoka está esperando escuchar una respuesta a las dos primeras preguntas que le ha hecho.

—Lo siento, yo... No estoy del todo bien ahora mismo.—niega con la cabeza.—Me dije a mí mismo que sonreiría porque sabía lo que me iba a decir... Pero en el momento que la he visto alejándose de mí, yo...

Hace una pequeña pausa para secarse nuevas lágrimas que atentan con salir de sus ojos.

—Me he declarado a Kiyoko-san.—admite cabizbajo.—Y como siempre, ella me ha rechazado...

—...—Yachi escucha con atención, sintiendo muy de cerca los dolorosos sentimientos de su compañero.

—Desde que la vi por primera vez he estado enamorado de ella, ¿sabes? Era un amor platónico que no me dejaba ver al resto de chicas. Siempre era Kiyoko-san. Siempre.

Suspira.

—Yo sabía que era imposible que me dijera que sí. Lo he tenido claro desde el principio. Era genial observarla de lejos y fantasear con que salíamos juntos, pero siempre he tenido la impresión que yo no soy la persona adecuada para estar a su lado.—se lleva una mano al pecho.—Pero a pesar de todo, esta mañana, cuando aceptó hablar conmigo después de la ceremonia... Me ilusioné y empecé a sonreír como un bobo. Y empecé a pensar que, quizás, tendría alguna que otra posibilidad...

Cubre su boca con el brazo para evitar sollozar en exceso. Hitoka agacha la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Yuu lo está pasando mal por la chica que le gusta, que es la misma de la que Yachi está enamorada.

—Estarás bien.—declara la rubia con una voz temblorosa.—Nishinoya-san.

El chico levanta la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Hay más peces en el mar.—sonríe.—Aunque estés enamorado de Shimizu-san, llegará el día en que la superes y tu corazón suspire por otra chica.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.—asiente.—Estoy segura.

 

Yuu no puede evitar sonreír con algo de timidez al presenciar el determinante y seguro gesto de Hitoka. Extiende el pañuelo para entregárselo.

—Toma.—dice, pero la chica niega con la cabeza.

—No, quédatelo.

—Eh... ¿Segura? Es tuyo.

—Estoy segura. Puedes quedártelo.

—Si insistes...—algo sonrojado, guarda el pañuelo de Yachi en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Nishinoya-san, ¿sabes dónde puede estar Shimizu-san ahora?—pregunta cuidadosamente, esperando no ofenderle o tirarle sal en la herida. Afortunadamente, a él no parece importarle la pregunta.

—Ella y yo hablamos en el gimnasio. Estaba recogiendo unas cosas suyas. Si no me equivoco, juraría que mencionó que debía subir a su aula...—se rasca la mejilla, pensativo.—Sí, sí que lo dijo. Debe estar ahí ahora.

El corazón de Hitoka da un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

—¡¡De acuerdo, gracias!!—exclama, puede que con un tono excesivamente entusiasmado. Yuu sonríe, más recuperado del rechazo de la morena.

—Quieres despedirte en condiciones de ella, ¿verdad?

—Jeje, sí.—se ruboriza un poco.—¡Me alegra que hayas podido darme su ubicación! Llevaba un buen rato buscándola.

 _“¡Has recuperado tu última oportunidad, Hitoka!”_ , es el único pensamiento que baila ahora en su cabeza.

—Estás tan entusiasmada como yo antes de declararme a ella.—ríe suavemente.

—¿Enserio?

—Jaja, sí. Parece que estés buscando a Kiyoko-san para decirle cuánto la amas.—bromea.

Yachi ladea la cabeza hacia el lado, esbozando una torpe sonrisa.

—Puede que sea eso lo que vaya a hacer.—pronuncia tímidamente.—¡Nos vemos, Nishinoya-san!

Sale huyendo antes de que el chico pueda siquiera reaccionar a sus palabras.

—¿Eh? Espera, ¡¿qué?!—ya es demasiado tarde para Nishinoya, pues la silueta de la chica se ha desvanecido tras la puerta del aula.

 

 

Hitoka toma las escaleras (estas afortunadamente están vacías) y sube corriendo los escalones para llegar a la clase de Kiyoko. El eco de sus pisadas suena por el pasillo de la preparatoria, fusionándose con el sonido de su respiración algo acelerada. Si Yuu está en lo cierto, su senpai debería encontrarse a tan solo unos metros de ella.

Es curioso como ahora que se está acercando más y más al momento definitivo no siente absolutamente nada: su mente está completamente en blanco, y aunque sus piernas están entumecidas, todavía puede pararse de pie y correr. Sí, casi no las siente, pero es mejor que la sensación de no poder ni levantarlas.

Es raro para ella estar tan tranquila unos instantes antes de llevar a cabo un acto tan valiente como es una confesión de amor.

—(Finalmente he llegado...).—traga saliva.—(Clase 3-2. El aula de Shimizu-san.).

Para su sorpresa, cuando se asoma para abrir la puerta ésta ya se encuentra abierta, otorgándole una inesperada vista de su interior: reorganizando su bolsa encima del pupitre del profesor está Shimizu, que al sentir la presencia de su kouhai, desvía su mirada a la entrada.

—Ah...—susurra la rubia al encontrarse con los ojos añiles de la muchacha.

—Hitoka-chan.—pronuncia Kiyoko sorprendida.—No esperaba verte aquí.—sonríe.—¿Qué ocurre?

Al observar fijamente la expresión considerada de su senpai, Hitoka se queda completamente en blanco: no solo han desaparecido sus preocupaciones y paranoias, también lo han hecho sus ideas, palabras e intenciones.

—...—agarrada al marco de la puerta, separa su mano para avanzar un paso.—Eh... Yo... Bueno.

—...—Shimizu la observa con una expresión paciente. Al ver que Yachi observa a un punto fijo de la pared con el ceño fruncido vuelve a preguntar.—¿Qué ocurre?

—(Hitoka Yachi, concéntrate. Ya ha llegado el momento definitivo. ¡No puedes estropearlo ahora, y mucho menos echarte para atrás! ¡Te arrepentirás para siempre si no eres clara ahora...!)—inspira y expira, tratando de relajarse.—Shimizu-san, ¿qué haces?

Le sale voz de pito y el nudo en su garganta apenas le permite hablar. Fantástico.

—Oh, estaba recogiendo algunas cosas que dejé en clase antes de la ceremonia. No quería que la bolsa me pesara demasiado.—explica con el usual tono dulce que se ha acostumbrado a emplear con su kouhai.

—Su-suena bien.—no puede evitar tartamudear. Entrelaza sus dedos tras la espalda y evita el contacto visual.—¿Sabes? Llevaba un buen rato buscándote... Por un momento pensaba que ya te habrías ido a casa.

—Mi intención era no tardar demasiado en irme, pero los demás no me han dejado.—dice entre avergonzada y contrariada.—Me han ido reteniendo de lugar en lugar...—agacha por segundos su mirada.—Se me han declarado muchas personas.

Yachi recuerda el rostro lloroso de Nishinoya.

—Sabías que pasaría, ¿verdad?—pregunta la más pequeña.—Eres muy popular, después de todo.

—Sí... Eso parece.

Kiyoko envuelve su muñeca izquierda con los dedos de la otra mano, mostrando una actitud más reservada de la usual. Es cierto que es una persona muy seria y callada con todo el mundo... Aunque con Hitoka siempre ha sido una senpai ejemplar: amable, comprensiva, orientadora y hasta sonriente.

 

Puede que Daichi tuviera razón con lo que le dijo a Yachi por la mañana.

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando, Hitoka-chan?—pregunta la morena.—Déjame adivinar: querías despedirte de mí en condiciones, ¿a que sí?

Ella aprieta un puño.

—No solo eso.—declara en voz baja.—No solo eso.—repite más alto.—O-obviamente quiero decirte adiós de manera apropiada. Era difícil en la reunión de esta mañana, pero ahora... Ya te has graduado, y estamos solas, así que...

Le vienen tantas palabras a la cabeza que no sabe como ordenarlas y expresarlas en voz alta.

—Espera un momento.—le pide a su senpai.—Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos...

—Está bien, te entiendo.—profiere Shimizu.—No te presiones.

_“¡No, necesito presionarme, Shimizu-san! ¡Este momento es mi última oportunidad, y no puedo desaprovecharla por culpa de mi torpeza!”._

—Shimizu-san.—levanta la cabeza.—Hoy te has graduado de Karasuno, y en un mes te encontrarás bastante ocupada yendo a la universidad para perseguir tu sueño profesional. Yo también estaré esforzándome en mi puesto de mánager y estudiando duro para sacar buenas notas aquí, así que dudo mucho que seamos capaces de vernos...

—Hitoka-chan, lo sé.—interrumpe la ida de lengua de su kouhai, que apenas respira entre pausa y pausa.—No te fuerces a repetirlo si es duro para ti...

—¡Pero!—interrumpiendo la interrupción, Yachi vocifera para hacerse escuchar, tratando de convertir sus miedos, inseguridades y dudas en la voz portadora de sus emociones.—¡¡Es por eso que quiero ser completamente sincera contigo!! ¡Ahora mismo, en mi última oportunidad!

Kiyoko la observa en silencio, sorprendida de su repentina determinación.

Hitoka también la mira a los ojos: como si su alarido lo hubiera deshecho, el nudo en su garganta ha desaparecido, y la rigidez en sus piernas se ha convertido en ligereza. En este instante se siente como si pudiera volar.

Es tal el sentimiento de liberación antes de haber dicho nada siquiera, que no puede evitar sonreír desde lo más fondo de su corazón.

—¡Shimizu-san! Me uní al club de volleyball porque tú estabas buscando a alguien interesado en sustituirte para el próximo año.—empieza a rememorar el momento en el que se conocieron.—Cuando te vi, solo pude fijarme en detalles externos,—osea, en lo guapa que era—pero cuando empecé a acudir a las prácticas, pude descubrir muchos lados de ti que no mostrabas a los demás. Antes de darme cuenta...

Su voz falla por instantes, arruinando la continuidad de su declaración.

Pero no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

 

Porque esta es su última oportunidad para despedirse en condiciones de Shimizu.

—¡Antes de darme cuenta, te convertiste en mi mejor senpai y en mi amiga más cercana!—clama.—¡¡Y tras eso...!! ¡¡¡Tras eso descubrí que me gustabas, Shimizu-san!!! ¡No en un sentido amistoso! ¡¡Me enamoré de ti!!

Siente como un rubor indescriptiblemente ardiente le sube a las mejillas.

—Sé que debes estar harta de que se te declare una persona tras otra hoy. Y también sé que no te lo esperabas de mí. Quizás porque soy una chica, o porque era muy, muy cercana a ti.

Suspira, tratando de relajarse.

—Por eso entiendo que puedas estar decepcionada, enfadada, asqueada o frustrada conmigo. Puedo entenderlo. Pero eso no cambiará lo que me has hecho sentir todo este tiempo, Shimizu-san.

A pesar de estar mirando directamente al rostro de su senpai, no es capaz de ver con claridad la expresión que está poniendo.

—Estoy segura de lo que siento. No es admiración ni amistad. Tampoco estoy confundida. Mi corazón late como loco ahora mismo... Y cada vez que veo tus labios, quiero besarte.— _¡eso último sobraba, Hitoka!_ —Así que yo... ¡¡Espero que entiendas por completo mis sentimientos!!

Hace una reverencia.

—Sé que yo no soy nada en comparación a muchos de tus admiradores, así que no te pido que los aceptes. Yo solo quería ser honesta contigo, Shimizu-san.—admite, sin atreverse a incorporarse de nuevo y con los párpados cerrados a cal y canto.—Siento que tuvieras que escuchar algo así de mí... E-espero que no te hayas sentido traicionada. Sé que nos hemos cambiado juntas, duchado juntas y dormido juntas, pero que esté enamorada de ti no significa que pensara en hacerte nada malo en todos esos momentos y-

Una mano repentinamente apoyada sobre su cabeza la hace callar y abrir los ojos. Lentamente, regresa a una postura recta y derecha, con temor a lo que pueda encontrarse al levantar la mirada.

Lo primero que ve son los ojos color zafiro de Shimizu bañados en lágrimas.

Tarda un poco en asimilar esa imagen.

—...¿Shimizu-san?—es la primera vez que la ve llorar.

—Lo siento.—se disculpa ella.

 _HitokaYachi.exe_  ha dejado de funcionar. Reiniciando sistema. Espere un momento, por favor...

—(¡¡¿¿P-p-p-porqué está llorando??!!)—piensa alarmada.—¡¡¡H-h-h-ha sido mi culpa, lo siento mucho!!! ¡¡Debería haber sido más cuidadosa, ¿verdad?!! ¡¡Lo siento, Shimizu-san!! ¡Puedes odiarme si quieres!

Sin embargo, Kiyoko la arropa súbitamente entre sus brazos, deteniendo por instantes los latidos de su corazón y congelando el tiempo.

 

—...—Hitoka cree escuchar los latidos acelerados de su senpai. Sin embargo, no es consciente de si está soñando o lo que ve a su alrededor es la realidad.—...Sh.

Intenta pronunciar el apellido de la morena, pero ninguna palabra sale de su garganta.

Todo parece haberse detenido de verdad. Al menos así es como lo siente Yachi, aunque esa sensación se rompe en cuanto Shimizu la abraza con más fuerza.

—¿Cómo te odiaría, Hitoka-chan?—pregunta Kiyoko al cabo de un rato.—¿Dices que deberías haber sido más cuidadosa?

—S-sí...—musita a duras penas. No entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

Escucha una pequeña risilla salir de los labios de la chica.

—Shimizu-san... ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta afligida. Al escuchar el tono apenado de su kouhai, Shimizu se separa del abrazo.

Yachi la observa a los ojos, expectante.

—Hitoka-chan, ¿qué ocurre?

—Te he hecho llorar...—susurra.—Soy una amiga terrible, ¿verdad? Lo único que he hecho al final es ponerte presión encima con mi declaración.

—¿Presión? No, te equivocas.—niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Kiyoko esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo estoy feliz. Tan feliz que no he podido evitar llorar de alegría.—dice.—¿Sabes? Me he pasado toda la mañana escuchando confesiones de amor, algunas de chicos que ni siquiera conozco. He rechazado a una persona tras otra... Esperando a que llegara la declaración indicada.

Sus ojos brillan más que nunca. Y no es precisamente por las lágrimas.

De alguna manera, Hitoka lo sabe.

—Pensaba que estaba esperando en vano y ya me había hecho a la idea de que era un sueño imposible.—se seca una lágrima.—Pero ha valido la pena no perder la esperanza. Porque al final, mi pequeña princesa ha venido al rescate.

Shimizu observa a Yachi a los ojos con la expresión más enamorada que cualquiera pueda imaginar. La kouhai, por su parte, vuelve a tomarse varios segundos para procesar toda la información.

—...Espera.

Al darse cuenta de lo que la morena le ha dicho, un chute de adrenalina recorre su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, provocándole un escalofrío tan grande que hace que se sobresalte.

—¿Acabas de decir que tú...?—confundida, señala a su senpai a la vez que habla con un hilo de voz.—¿Que tú...?

Ahora se señala a ella misma. Kiyoko asiente, y las mejillas de Hitoka se tiñen de color rojo.

—No me lo puedo creer.—murmura.—¿¡Yo te gusto!?

—Jeje...—ríe tímidamente a la vez que retira la mirada.—Parece que es recíproco.

Boquiabierta, Yachi no sabe que hacer a continuación: si gritar, saltar, bailar, tirarse por la ventana o lanzarse a los brazos de Shimizu para plantarle un beso en la boca.

—¡E-e-estoy tan sorprendida que no sé qué hacer!

—Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, la verdad.

—¡Pe-pero es que...! ¡¿Por qué yo, Shimizu-san!?—cuestiona sorprendida.—¡Tienes tantos pretendientes, todos mejores que yo! ¡Chicos altos, grandes y fuertes!

—¿Sabes? No me gustan los chicos.—baila un poco sobre sus pies, nerviosa de hacer tal declaración en voz alta.—No en un sentido romántico.

—Oh... ¡Pero también tienes pretendientas! ¡Chicas más guapas, decididas y carismáticas que yo!

Kiyoko empieza a reírse, encandilada con la torpeza con la que Hitoka se ve a si misma. Se acerca a la pequeña chica y empieza a acariciar su cabello, provocándole otro severo sonrojo.

—N-no te rías...—reclama avergonzada.—Hablo enserio.

—Tienes poca confianza en ti misma cuando se trata de mí, Hitoka-chan. Siempre has sido así.—comenta la morena.—Ya te lo dije esta mañana, ¿verdad? Eres una persona trabajadora, amable, sonriente, enérgica y llena de vida. Estar a tu lado es como dar vueltas alrededor del Sol.

—¡¿El Sol?! No exageres...

—No exagero.—sonríe.

Yachi se queda sin nada para replicarle.

—¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Es porque eres tú, Hitoka Yachi, que te escojo a ti. No necesitas compararte con los demás.—agarra su muñeca.—Así que deja de infravalorarte.

La rubia traga saliva, emocionada de escuchar palabras de tal calibre.

 

—...Entonces... ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

—...No lo sé.

Las dos son igual de novatas en el tema del amor.

—¿Un beso?—arriesga Hitoka.—N-no es excesivamente pronto, ¿verdad? ¡Si quieres esperar un poco más lo entenderé, Shimizu-san! ¡¡No te presiono!!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero besarte?—pregunta con cierta picardía.

—Ugh... Falta de costumbre.—se sonrosa aún más, aunque parezca imposible.—En ese caso...

Antes de poder continuar la frase, Kiyoko levanta suavemente la barbilla de la rubia para poder acercar sus labios a los suyos con más facilidad: incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, Yachi cierra con fuerza los párpados para dejar que su senpai sea la que tome las riendas del momento.

Tras unos segundos que se le hacen eternos, siente los soñados grandes labios de Shimizu apoyándose con delicadeza y cuidado sobre los suyos, más pequeños y finos: solo con el tacto de estos es capaz de sentir como el mundo a su alrededor se enciende con distintos tonos de colores, rompiendo los muros de hielo y haciendo crecer flores en su lugar.

Su primer beso con Kiyoko ha sido como el paso del invierno a la primavera.

—...—antes de darse cuenta, la mayor se ha separado de ella, observándola con cariño y ternura.—Ha sido mi primer beso.

—También el mío.

—...Jeje.—ríe débilmente, sin creerse todavía que la situación actual esté ocurriendo de verdad.—Shimizu-san, supongo que ahora estamos...

—¿Saliendo?—Hitoka asiente.—Si tú quieres, sí.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero!—exclama.—¡Quiero decir, es con lo que llevo fantaseando desde hace meses!

—...—Kiyoko sonríe.—Entonces estoy encantada de ser tu novia, Hitoka-chan.

—¡Lo mismo digo, Shimizu-san!


End file.
